


Secret Song

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Margaret being awkward, Music, Mutual Crushes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret's latest song is for a special, select audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Song

It wasn't the first time Margaret had asked her advice on what to write. Frey was always happy to give it, and the next day Margaret would happily show it off for the town and thank her with a huge hug.

This time, though, it was a week before she heard any news of Margaret's latest song. She had to ask the girl herself when she stopped in at Porcoline's for breakfast like she did every Saturday morning.

"Oh, yeah, I wrote something! Just like you said! Um, I just...took a while finishing it, that's all!"

"A love song, then?" Frey smiled. "Let's hear it! I'm sure everyone in town-"

" _No!_ " Margaret turned bright red. "I-I mean...it's a secret, okay? I-I lied, it's not done yet, I don't..." She turned away, but Frey could sense her wringing her hands and hear whimpering. "Never mind."

She dashed up the stairs before Frey could ask what was wrong, leaving Frey to finish eating her pancakes in confused silence. She left a tip for Porcoline on the table, the dishes for Dylas to handle and spent the rest of the day wondering what was with Margaret.

_It's not like she's never played a love song for the whole town before._

The next morning, Margaret wasn't outside the restaurant like she usually was. She wasn't inside, either, when Frey went to chat with Porcoline and Dylas, and neither of them knew where she was.

"She said something about the Obsidian Mansion," Dylas said, "or maybe it was the observatory. She was so quiet I could barely hear her. Ask Arthur, I guess."

But no one had seen Margaret all day, and Frey was beginning to worry. When she found a note by Eliza that afternoon she feared the worst. _She's been kidnapped, the Sechs empire's returned and they're taking hostages so we'll hand over the Rune Sphere!_ With shaking hands, she opened the note.

_Come to the Observatory tonight, and come alone. I have something I need to tell you._

Frey breathed a sigh of relief. It was Margaret's handwriting, soft and light and swirly. Something to tell her...at that moment, Frey began to put the pieces together. A love song, embarrassment, _come alone._

Then she remembered a few weeks ago, how Margaret had said she wanted to write a song about _Frey_ only to change her mind a second later and shoo her away. Frey wasn't the detective Illuminata was, but it didn't take one to figure out what was going on.

She didn't want to get her hopes up, of course, but it seemed like the most likely answer.

That evening, she changed into her Red Passion dress and the matching ribbon, combed her pigtails until they shone and, after thinking about it for a moment, took some Autumn Grass from the fridge and placed it in her pack.

It was getting dark when she made her way to the Observatory, only Barret and Raven were still out and about as far as she could tell. Her heart beat faster as she climbed the stairs to the building, her cheeks growing warmer with every step.

"You're right on time!" Margaret said cheerfully. "Thank you for coming, Frey."

"You're welcome...but Margaret, why just me this time?" The other girl blushed, and Frey's hopes were rising more and more every second.

"The truth is...I _did_ finish the song when I said I did. But...well, it's more _personal_ this time and I didn't...that is, I thought it might be a little embarrassing to play it in front of everyone. For both of us." She turned redder, clutching her harp closer. "Just...sit back and listen, okay? I hope you like it."

A slow, soft melody filled the observatory, followed by that sweet voice singing passionate lyrics of hope, longing and admiration. Frey's own cheeks burned, her heart racing as she took in every word, every note of every verse.

" _...forevermore._ " Margaret closed her eyes and put her harp aside, forgoing the usual bows she took after a performance. Instead, she gazed at Frey expectantly, and Frey slowly came out of her trance.

"Margaret, you..."

"That's why I was embarrassed when I told you I wanted to write a song about you," Margaret whispered. "Frey, I-"

"Shh." Frey closed the distance between them, taking Margaret's hands. "I know...in fact, I came tonight hoping you did."

Nothing more needed to be said as their lips met in a soft but eager kiss.


End file.
